hot_cat_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Tigers
Hot Tigers are one of the species of Hot Cattia. Appearance They are red, white or orange, with black stripes that look like flames. Their eyes are purple, blue, pink, orange, red, or yellow. Hot Tigers are about two times larger than normal tigers. Hot Tigers are approximately the same size as the Hot Dragons, sometimes a little bigger. Civilization Hot Tigers are part of Hot Cattia's fighting force, like the Hot Wolves, and Hot Dragons. Hot Tigers often patrol the Rift with the Hot Dragon tribe of the same name. Hot Tigers have a history of being commanded by tyrants. However, their current queen, Queen Everflame, is a great ruler. They are separated into guilds, which we'll add more information on later, but here are the basics. Upon reaching the age of thirteen in tiger years, a Hot Tiger can choose whether to stay with the guild they were born into, or whether they wish to transfer over to a different guild, and if so, which one. Once they join a guild, they are there for life. Engineer Guild The most famous and respected guild, what Hot Tigers are known for. This guild is what Queen Everflame herself belongs to. They work on flying machines, thermal transporters, and catapults of all manners. So far, they have had very little success, but their current project could change everything... Artisan Guild This guild is the smallest. Artisans do everything from metalworking to music. One year after they proclaim their guild, an Artisan Hot Tiger will decide which path out of many they decide to take. Merchant Guild This is the largest guild, as Merchants sell the inventions Engineers make, and the work Artisans produce, provided they pay the creator gets paid a certain amount of the profit, sixty percent on average. Historian Guild Historians aren't very respected in the Hot Tiger community. They aren't much larger than the Artisans. Warrior Guild Warriors are the elephant that all the other guilds ride upon. On one hand, it sounds like a great guild. If they do their job well, they win fame and glory. On the other, they do a lot of menial tasks. Ever since the Rednic Dynasty, they've been treated like servants. Abilities Some Hot Tigers have laser beam eyes, but this is rare. Out of every species in Hot Cattia, Hot Tigers have the best tolerance for cold. They can summon heat and fire out of nowhere, and they are known for being clever, though that isn't a special ability. Territory. Hot Tigers have a palace in the jungle where all the major cities are clustered around, as well as a few forts in the Rift, which they share with Hot Dragons. Diet Hot Tigers consume a lot of wild pig, as well as deer and leopard. The majority of Hot Tigers eat their food roasted, however not all. Species Relations Hot Tigers are allied with the Hot Cats, Hot Bats, and Hot Dragons. There is conflict between the Hot Birds and Hot Dogs. Known Hot Tigers Queen Everflame Inspireshine Mysteryburn Spacespark Creation The creation of Hot Tigers is a little obscure. The idea of Hot Tigers was proposed by Captain Crystaleyes. Page was made by Great Lord Violetclaws, and developed a lot by Chalcid Naming Hot Tigers usually have dramatic two-part names. The first part usually has to do with time, creativity or reality. The second is usually about fire. Sometimes these are reversed, and other times it just has to do with one of the things. Category:Species